overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercedes
|alias = |class = Legendary Knight |position = |location = |status = |status1 = |affiliations = |affiliations1 = Overgeared Kingdom |affiliations2 = Saharan Empire Red Knights |titles = Owner of Keen Insight One who Became a Legend Becoming a Role Model Battlefield Miracle Chapter 1003 |skills = Empire's Military Tactics (A+) Vaintz' Swordsmanship (S) Eyes that can Read Combat (SS) Noble Bravery (SS) Knight's Resolution (SS) Shield Block (SS) Complete Weapons Mastery (???) Incomplete Predictions (???) Noble Chivalry (???) Silver Wings (???) Chivalric Code |skills1 = |skills2 = |skills3 = |skills4a = |skills4b = |skills4c = |skills4d = |skills4e = |skills4aT = |skills4bT = |skills4cT = |skills4dT = |skills4eT = |skills5 = |equipment = Hero King's Armor World Crushing Sword of the Noble White Tiger |equipment1 = |equipment2 = |mount = |drops = |mentioned = |unnamed = |named = |novel = Chapter 630 }} Mercedes was an envoy sent by the Saharan Empire to demand tribute from the Overgeared Kingdom and test the Overgeared King. Information Mercedes is a person with a prestigious lineage of the Saharan Empire and who has a unique insight. As she develops, her insight will grow to a level that can predict the future. Mercedes can be appointed as leader of a knights division. Affiliations Mercedes was the former 1st Red Knight of the Saharan Empire. After incident she became a knight of the Overgeared Kingdom to serve Grid.Chapter _ Skills Mercedes created her first Chivalric Code while having a duel against the Legendary Farmer Piaro. "One occupation isn't more noble than another. Don't be prejudiced."''Chapter 813 Story ''Chapter 630-631 Mercedes was sent to Overgeared Kingdom as an envoy of the Saharan Empire. When she met Grid, she used her skill to see through his stats and skills, and then threatened him with sword energy to pressure his mind. But as a legend, he was not affected. Mercedes was impressed. Mercedes was sent to discussed Grid's 'sins' against the empire which Grid had cleverly rebutted, with Lauel's guidance. She also conveyed Emperor Juander's will, asking to pay 72% of the tax revenue every month to the empire, among others. The whole encounter was to humiliate the Overgeared King Grid and put pressure on the Overgeared Kingdom. Report to the Emperor Punished Chapter 784, 786-788 When Grid visited the empire, their power put a huge pressure and he felt anxious. But Mercedes was even more nervous than him. She was afraid of Grid. It was because her inborn insight at understanding the talent and potential of the target couldn’t measure Grid correctly. Then, Duke Limit had instructed her, with the support of Empress Marie's necromancer troops, strike Grid when he’s returning to the Overgeared Kingdom. Mercedes and the Red Knights, together with the Immortal Guild, ambushed Grid on their way home. Grid did not want Kasim to die so he summoned strongest power that he relied on, Piaro. When Mercedes saw Piaro, she became emotional. But she recovered from her confusion and enormous anger filled her from the betrayal. She pulled out a second sword and her strength was revealed. Piaro used Pounding Mortar. Mercedes and the Red Knights escaped but the most the Immortal Guild turned to ash. As Mercedes challenged Piaro while the Red Knights retreated, Grid summoned Asmophel. Asmophel confessed the truth about his betrayal of the emperor. Mercedes thought that if Asmophel was truly wicked, then Piaro wouldn't have forgiven him. The moment she realized this, she had an obligation to make the other Red Knights believe Asmophel's words. But she needed proof. She had to investigate Duke Limit and Empress Marie. She then asked for Grid's forgiveness and understanding. Grid accepted it and became excited of the outcome. Encounter Grid Ancient Insect Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Named NPCs Category:Present NPCs